


Haikyuu Drabbles - Kiss Edition

by spicymxchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicymxchi/pseuds/spicymxchi
Summary: A series of Haikyuu drabbles. ;)
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 25





	1. KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Prompt 10: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

This is it. They walked through the snow covered sidewalk. The sound of the snow crunching, the wind which was blowing the snow into the pair’s clothing and hair, along with the sound of each other’s breaths were all they could hear. They enjoyed each other’s presence while they walked together. Hinata was leaving for 6 months, and even though it was only for 6 months, Kageyama didn’t want to part ways with him. He’ll miss Hinata’s touch, his voice, his presence in general. They finally arrived at the bus stop, staring at the road, waiting together to send him off.

“Hey…” Hinata started "I'm gonna miss you." He tried to crack a smile, his cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Yeah, me too…" Kageyama looked down at his best friend. A small smile crept upon his face. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed Hinata's lips. The kiss didn't last long but it told a heartfelt message. That short kiss said 'I'll miss you greatly.' They parted lips and stared at each other. Their cheeks pinker than before. The bus arrived shortly after their exchange, bringing them both back to reality. Hinata pulled Kageyama into a short hug, which Kageyama awkwardly returned. The silence was all they needed.

"Bye…" Hinata said as he boarded the bus. Kageyama could only watch as the bus drove away, leaving him alone. Looking outside of the window as the bus drove by. It took a while for Hinata to realize that his cheeks were...wet. He was crying. His fingers traced his lips, now processing what had happened a few minutes before. He suddenly felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. His eyes were glassy, tears now rolling down slight faster. Looking at his reflection in the window, he couldn't help but smile.

Now, walking away from the stop, Kageyama thought about what he did. About how he kissed Hinata and how right it felt. His cheeks now red with both embarrsement and cold, leaving a blushing, teary-eyed and flustered setter walking home.

That cold winter night suddenly became warm for the both of them.


	2. KuroShou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as time goes on.
> 
> A series of Haikyuu drabbles and oneshots. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer. [Mafia AU]
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one. Even though I'm bad with kiss scenes u-u

How did he end up here?

Cuffed up against his own will. The Kuroo Tetsurou, leader of the Nekoma Mob in Tokyo. Responsible for 30 kidnappings, 16 gang fights and more than 40 assassinations across the city and even outside of Tokyo. After getting into another gang fight with another 3 clans, he somehow managed to get captured by one of their main rivals, the Nohebi clan. 

His suit was tattered and ripped partially, blood stained his parts of his clothing. Once his memories came back to him, the door to the small room he was in swung open. He was met with a familiar and yet unwanted face.

Nobehi’s Suguru Daishou.

“You sure took your sweet time getting here Snake.” Kuroo chuckled, only to be met with a kick to the shoulder. A groan left his lips as he clenched his teeth in pain. He was already beaten up fairly well from the fight so that just added to the pain.

“Don’t flatter yourself Pussy cat.” Daishou hissed and narrowed his eyes, piercing into Kuroo’s which sent shivers down his spine. The snake dug his foot into the cat’s shoulder blade, making him groan in pain even more. Daishou smirked at the pain his rival was in. Taking his foot off his shoulder, he knelt down to Kuroo's level. Grabbing a fistful of his black locks, he locked eyes with the cat. 

“Oh how I love looking at this shitty face of yours all covered in blood" Daishou grins and chuckles, tightening his grip on Kuroo's hair. Kuroo looked up at the snake.

"Bite me." Kuroo smirked, not breaking eye contact. The room suddenly became heated, the tension in the area could be cut with a knife. A low chuckle echoed in the small room.

"I'll do you one better…" Daishou whispered, more chills went down Kuroo's spine, not knowing what he had planned. Before he could think any further, he felt a pair of lips connect with his own. His eyes widened and watched the serpent's half-lidded eyes meet his once again before they closed shut.

The grip on his hair loosened slightly as he kissed the feline. His surprise faded, shutting his eyes as he succumbed to the snake's poisonous kiss. Teeth clashed as their tongues collided in each other's mouths. The room became hot, the room became a blur to the both of them. Kuroo was mostly chained up so there wasn't much he could do other than kiss back.

Daishou's hands worked their magic and ran his one hand through Kuroo's hair while his free hand made its way to his thigh, squeezing it lightly. Groans and quiet moans filled the room and bounced off the walls. One leg between Kuroo's thighs, they continued to kiss each other passionately. Their kiss lasted quite a while before they parted for oxygen. The sound of their breathing cutting through the silence. Daishou stood up and hummed in satisfaction.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Daishou wiped his mouth with his sleeve

"Eat my ass." Kuroo grumbled, saliva running down his bottom lip.

"Gladly."


	3. KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as time goes on.
> 
> A series of Haikyuu drabbles and oneshots. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Prompt 12: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

“Kenma?” Kuroo whispered, responding to the light tugging on his shirt. They were in the middle of practice right now and Kuroo was watching over the rest of the team. Behind him was Kenma, who was looking down and having a light grip on his shirt. His hair covered his face, while also covering the blush on his face.

Kenma was never a needy person, he was mostly content with what he was given. However, today, he somehow felt the need for attention from his boyfriend. He doesn't like asking for things directly so he decides to try and hint at it. Hoping and praying Kuroo would take the hint.

"What's up?" Kenma doesn't respond and simply shuffles slightly. Kuroo turned around and pet the setter's head. "Something wrong?"

Kenma doesn't speak and looks up at Kuroo, trying to keep eye contact without breaking it but ends up utterly failing and looking away again. Kuroo narrowed his eyes and thought for a bit, examining Kenma's actions before coming to a conclusion.

"Oh…" He whispered, and looked back and forth from the team and Kenma. "Come on."

He took Kenma and snuck out of the gym as best as they could and made their way to one of the hallways. Once they made it there, he placed his hands on Kenma's hips and pulled him closer.

"You could have just said that you wanted a kiss." Kuroo chuckled, only making Kenma more flustered. Kenma turned his head the other way, face tickled pink.

"Shut up," Kenma started "I know-"

"You can always tell me, I'd be happy to give you as many kisses as you need." Kuroo smiled lovingly, his cheeks now dusted with blush. Kenma took his hands and placed them on either side of Kuroo's face

"Shut up and give me one already…" Kenma grumbled and gave a small pout.

"Oh? Needy are we? That's new. Don't have to tell me twice." Kuroo laughed and leaned down, locking lips with Kenma. Kuroo felt like putty in his boyfriend's hands whenever they kissed. He smiled into their kiss and giggled quietly.

His entire world became white and his entire world became Kenma at that point. His stomach felt warm and fuzzy, his senses were going haywire, he was tunnel visioned on the smaller boy. After about a minute of this white wonderland, they broke apart. Kenma was met with Kuroo who had the biggest smile on his face. He leaned forward again and touched noses.

"Again, if you need anything, just tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen. I love you." Kenma was blushing from ear to ear and shuts his eyes.

"Love you too…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh they cuties  
> I love Kuroken <3


	4. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as time goes on.
> 
> A series of Haikyuu drabbles. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Prompt 19: One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

"Iwa-chan! I forgot my umbrella, can I walk under yours?" Oikawa clung onto Iwaizumi's arms lazily, with a pout on his face.

Iwaizumi's stomach started to twist and turn at his actions. Butterflies inhabited his insides and his body started to heat up. He'd been pining for the so-called Grand King for a few years now and it's been eating at his soul for all this time. There was a certain aura that Oikawa had that attracted Iwaizumi to him more and more. His talent, his drive, his presence in general, the way he looks at him, it drove him crazy. Iwaizumi was, however, wasn't very good at showing that.

"No." He said bluntly and tried to detach Oikawa from his left arm. "Please Iwa-chan!? I don't wanna be soaking wet going home!" Oikawa whined and didn't let go. Iwaizumi groaned and eventually gave into him. He opened his umbrella and moved closer to Oikawa.

"Fine...you're so annoying." He agreed, Oikawa immediately lit up, and stepped a little closer to the ace.

"Thank you Iwa-chan!~" Oikawa hummed happily and the two began walking home together. 

The sound of the water splashing as their shoes hit the floor filled the air along with Oikawa's idle chatter. Iwaizumi was half paying attention because his mind was wandering away, thinking about how he'll approach Oikawa about his feelings. He had been pining for the setter for all this time and this was his chance to finally say how he feels. However, once again, he doesn't quite know how to go about it.

"Iwa-chan, are you listening?"

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks which also caused Oikawa to stop as well. The rain pattered onto the umbrella as they stood there in complete silence. Since he wasn't the best with expressing his feelings with words, he'll show it through his actions. 

He closed the gap between the two of them with a sudden kiss. Oikawa was caught off guard by this and didn't kiss back, though he wanted to. The kiss tasted sweet, like cookies or just sugar in general. Oikawa gathered his thoughts in that short moment and wanted to kiss back but Iwaizumi pulled away before he could.

"Ah, sorry. Do you want to do this?" He didn't get a yes or a no like he expected from him. The response he did get was much more pleasant than what he had anticipated.

The answer he got was another kiss, much more passionate than the one he originally gave. Surprised by this, he ends up dropping the umbrella and letting the rain pour down on both of them. They both smiled into their kiss and embraced each other tightly. Their eyes shut as they enjoyed each other’s presence. The second kiss was fairly longer than the first one and it felt so much more intoxicating. After a while of this, they finally broke their kiss.

“Does that answer your question?” Oikawa chuckled and ran his fingers through his now wet brown hair.

“Sure.” The ace went over and picked the dropped umbrella and closed it up, they won’t be needing it anymore anyway.

“Does this mean I can have another kiss?”

“Nope, you’re wet, don’t touch me.” Iwaizumi smirked and started walking away from his newly acquired boyfriend

“No fair! You’re wet too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IwaOi is a big source of serotonin for me I just-  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	5. YakuLev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as time goes on.
> 
> A series of Haikyuu drabbles ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kiss pressed to the top of the head. [Mafia AU]  
> [Same Canon as the KuroShou one]

Yaku drove down the empty streets in a frenzied panic. His mind was racing, sweat rolling down his face. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be, not now. The conversation they had around 30 ago was playing on loop in his head.

_"I'll get Kuroo back." Lev spoke, catching Yaku's attention._

_"Are you stupid? You're planning to face Nohebi by yourself?"_

_"Of course not, I just need...time. Yeah, time…"_

"That dumbass...the hell was he thinking?" Yaku grumbled and sped off to where Kuroo was first taken. There he saw Lev, in the ground covered in blood. Yaku sharply inhaled and widened his eyes in shock at what he saw. He practically jumped out of the car and ran to his side. Kneeling down, he set Lev's head between his hands.

His hair was a mess. His once bright emerald eyes were now shut with heavy bags under them. His clean pale skin was now covered in blood and bruised badly. His clothing was tattered and ripped, completely damaged.

"No...no no...no no no no…" Yaku whimpered, his throat clogging up and eyes becoming glassy. Still in shock, he frantically checked the silver haired boy's pulse.

Silence. No pumps. Complete and utter silence. He's gone. He's dead.

 _Drip. Drip._ The tears started to stream down his cheeks, reality hit him like a truck. He wasn't coming back. He wasn't passed out, unconscious or anything. He's dead. 

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss on Lev's forehead before hugging his corpse closely and letting it all out.

Sayonara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like how i wrote this aaaa but whatever :/


End file.
